Gravity Falls Reimagined
by sixdigitford
Summary: What if Gravity Falls wasn't kid safe? What if the stan twins were girls? What if the pines twins were teens? What if Bill was a girl? What if said female bill gained human form? What if the Pines twins were named Hunter and Lainey? What if the world of Gravity Falls got a whole lot darker?
1. Welcome To Hell

Gravity Falls Reimagined:

Whoever thought shipping two teenaged twins off to a sleep town called Gravity Falls to spend time with their Great Aunt who just happened to be a convicted con artist was a good idea was an idiot.

Hunter Pines decided that whoever wrote the journal he held in his hands was even more of an idiot.

What kind of sane person willfully fucks around with zombies, gnomes, and dream demons?

Oh, that's right.

Hunter did.

"This was a stupid idea,"

Hunter had been silent all throughout the bus ride to Gravity Falls and when he spoke his voice had the kind of crispiness that can only be achieved by a pubescent male who has refused to say a word for an entire 27 hours. Lainey was startled to hear him speak but she couldn't help but laugh when he did. Of course Hunter was complaining. He was such a pessimistic guy. His trench coat with torn off sleeves and Captain America baseball cap somehow made him seem so much more unhappy. If the messy hair and bad teeth didn't make Hunter seem like a weirdo than Lainey had no idea what would make someone weird.

Then again, Lainey was no normal civilian either. Her hair had been bleached and dyed bubblegum pink when she was six and a half and to her mothers horror, somehow the dye made its way down to her still young roots and irreversibly altered the colouring of her curly locks. The doctors said that the dye had safely made its way into her roots and she would never have to worry about re-dying it and Lainey had no health side affects save for the hair colour, but Mrs. Pines was having none of that. She threw a fit; she called the hair products home company and sued them for over three hundred thousand dollars…

How she won that case was beyond Lainey.

Hunter explained that it was because "the box had no warnings about side affects" and "the product had left permanent damage on her head," but she translated that to "LOL. I am Hunter and I'm stooopid, I know law things and wanna be a famous lawyer. Lalalal!"

How were they related again?

The twins great aunt Nykita was preoccupied with a very important nap when they opened the door to the 'Mystery Shack,' and when Hunter whipped his hat at her she sat bolt upright grumbling about how children were horrible and she wished that their mother had never called about it.

Nykita's assistant on the other hand was thrilled.

He was a big guy with glasses and dirty blonde hair and the second he saw the twins in the living area of the shack he threw down his work and grabbed the two of them up into a big bone crushing hug. Lainey had laughed happily and kissed his cheek, she had been dying to meet her pen pal face to face for months now and now she could finally see him in person instead of in photos.

Hunter on the other hand was not happy to see Spencer. Spencer's big arms were smashing his favourite book in the entire world _The Sibling Brothers In The Case Of The Caper-Case Caper._ In the case of Hunter; you mess with the book, you get the horns. He tried to pull away from Spencer but the man adamantly refused and continuing squeezing.

Finally after struggling for what felt like years Hunter gave up and took a good long look at Nykita. She was fit for her age, but she also had a bit of a beer belly and clearly had long since lost interest in her physical appearance. Her long grey hair was tucked into a green fez with a pink tassel hanging off the side of it and what little bits of hair did escape from the fez cascaded over her shoulders and onto her chest.

Hunter growled. He was already bored.

What was the ONE thing Lainey had told Hunter not to do? Go into the woods. What was the ONE thing Hunter did? HE WENT INTO THE GODAMN WOODS. Because of course he did. He was his mothers' son after all.

She ran through the woods calling his name for hours before she saw the thing in the clearing. _Was that a fucking triangle?_

Lainey stopped in her tracks and walked towards the shape, she wanted to say something for some reason but she did not, it was just a triangle. Probably part of some old building. She could have ignored it and moved on until it moved.

Lainey screamed.

Hunter dropped the book in his hand when he heard Lainey scream. The book was nothing but a mystery but he knew one thing for sure. His sister was in danger. Hunter should have left the book behind but he didn't. He paused after running a few paces and shoved the book into his jacket.

Something told him he would need it someday soon.

"LAINEY!"

He cried out as he ran, his black jean shorts were perfect for running in and he got the feeling he would be thankful for that in coming weeks.

"LAIN-"

He rounded the corner to come face to eye with what appeared to be a floating triangle. _What the triangle?_

The triangle lit up and before Hunter could process what was happening, a black tentacle like arm shot out and ripped the hat off of his head.

Hunter watched in awestruck horror as the triangle like creature adjusted its bow that floated calmly above its tip with one hand and ripped the sewn in nametag on the inside of his favourite hat. The second the triangle's eye came to rest on the last name the bow lit ablaze and the shape made an odd purring noise.

"PINES? Oh you Pine's breed like RABBITS! So many twins!"

Hunter stepped away from the triangular monster cautiously.

"Oh no pine tree, can I call you pine tree?"

The triangle pointed one of its many fingers at the pine tree design on his shirt.

"Whatever! I am going to call you Pine Tree… I am not gonna hurt you Pine Tree."

The triangle floated really close to Hunters face.

"YET."

There was a blinding flash of light and when Hunter opened his eyes, his pink haired sister was laying on the ground in front of him. She had a design with a triangle in the center craved into her forearm.

Hunter bent down to check her vitals but was surprised to see the book he found in the forest fall out of his jacket and onto the ground in front of her.

The very same symbol that was carved into Laineys' arm was drawn onto the center of the page. A simple sentence written in what appeared to be blood was written underneath it "DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS."

Hunter looked at the title of the entry of what he now realized was a journal.

"Chloe Cipher; The Last Of The Dream Demons."


	2. Weird

Hunter refused to believe that _whatever_ he just saw was real. That was impossible. There was _**nothing**_ weird about Gravity Falls. Nope. Nothing odd.

But yet, he stared down at his sister. The symbol in her arm didn't go and carve itself now did it? That was impossible. It was probably some creep hanging out in the woods. Yah; that was it, some serial killer freak was hiding out in these woods, there was no way his sister had been attacked by a blue glowing triangle with a pink bow and one eye. That was impossible.

Hunter almost believed it, he came close to settling down and deciding there was some logical explanation when Lainey opened her eyes and words he did not understand tumbled out of her lips in a voice that was not her own

"Llaf nwod nagem ees uoy no eht rehto edis."

Was that even _English?_ __Hunter couldn't even begin to identify the words let alone the language.

His sister stirred in her sleep once more and looked up at him with unseeing eyes.

"Don't trust the woman with one eye, she holds the key to end of worlds."

Lainey's blue eyes rolled back into her head and she once again passed out. This time, Hunter caught her before her head hit the ground. He held her head in his hands and tried to steady his breathing. Maybe she was just going nuts.

But maybe… she wasn't.

Hunter picked up the book and put it back into his jacket. He took a deep breath and hooked one arm under his sisters' legs and the other under her head; he lifted his sister off the ground and adjusted his cradle like hold on her with a sigh. He gave up; there was something weird going on here. But right now Hunter was focused on getting his pink haired sister back to their Aunts home.

He had some reading to catch up on.

"Yo dude! What happened to pink one?"

Hunter shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"You didn't happen to go out into those woods did you?"

Spencer's eyes widened when he saw the symbol carved into Lainey's arm.

"MRS. PINESSS!"

Spencer dashed out of the room, screaming for his boss. Hunter decided that was none of his concern and placed his sister on the armchair. He began to roll up her sleeve to examine her wound.

Hunter couldn't help but gasp.

The wound was almost healed. _How is that possible?_ Hunter grabbed her arm and watched in awe as the flesh wound changed to a scar, which then melted into nothing but a simple eye design left on her forearm. By the time Spencer came back to the room with Nykita in tow even the eye was gone and Hunter was staring at his sisters completely healed arm. _How. The. Hell._ Hunter took a deep breath and looked at Nykita who had an odd look on her face.

Nykita turned to Spencer and smirked at him unhappily,

"I thought I told you not to drag me around for no damn reason."

Spencer's mouth fell open slightly and glanced to Hunter with an odd look of confusion. Hunter shrugged back at him.

He had no idea what had just happened either.

That night Hunter lay awake for hours and hours. The hundred and two books he had brought from home to read over the summer surrounded his bed but he only had eyes for one of them. The simple leather bound book with a golden six fingered hand design on the front cover stood out like a sore thumb amongst the expertly crafted first edition paperback books around him. He knew that the second he opened the book he would never be able to go back, but Hunter also knew that if he didn't open the book he would never forgive himself.

His sister was supposed to be happy at all times even when sleeping but now he could here her moving unhappily around the bed beside him. She was having nightmares again. Hunter wondered if that had anything to do with the triangle monster he had seen in the forest.

Slowly Hunter sat up in bed and sighed deeply, _here goes nothing_. Hunter reached for the leather bound book and placed it on his lap.

The second he opened the book he glanced at a slip of paper that fell out of the beautifully bound book.

Hunter picked it up and stared at it, despite himself he read it aloud.

"My dear Sister, if you should ever happen to find this please be aware of the…"

Hunter turned it around expecting more but found nothing, it was almost as if he was missing half of the paper.

 _Can't have it all._

Hunter sighed and turned the page.

" _ **I**_ _**believe that my time in Gravity Falls has been much more productive than I had ever dreamed possible. Sadly… I know now that productivity is not always a good thing. My nightmares are falling into the real world and the end of days shall be my fault… or rather…**_ _ **our**_ _ **fault."**_


	3. NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR HAIR

Hunter slammed the book closed and shook his head aggressively.

It was too early in the morning to deal with this shit. He was going to have a muffin, drink some hot coco and come back to the end of days.

Hunter stormed out of the room, knocking over three of his stacks of books. Lainey snored on peacefully despite the noise.

The kitchen was inviting as an ominously lit kitchen could be at four AM. He was angry beyond belief. He just wanted to sleep for hours and hours and meet new people and eat cake and muffins. Not _die._ Yah not _**dying**_ would be _**grand.**_

Megan had always hated the rain, but she hated her tears even more. Somehow tears always stained the pages more than any rain.

She tapped her long fingers against her face and gnawed on the sixth digit on her hand. She was too old for this.

No sixty four year old woman should have to cry herself to sleep after getting shot at forty three times in a week.

She hoped that Nykita didn't dare keep her promise.

But most of all, Megan didn't want to die. _Dying_ in dimension 4257 would be worse than living. In this world, the dead wandered the scorched lands screaming for mercy. Megan couldn't end up like that. Not again.

Megan took a deep breath and wadded up some of her gray hair and placed it in her mouth for chewing, a trick she found worked to relieve the feeling of hunger ever so slightly. Chewing on something always made her feel as though she was full. Of course, she longed to be free of human needs like the need to eat. She hated those blasted needs.

The world was ending and she was bitching about being hungry.

Nykita always was the selfless twin. God she hated her for that. Nykita was going to kill everyone in Gravity Falls just to get Megan home. It was only a matter of time.

"Nikky, you PRICK. If you're gonna kill us all, the least you could do is get on with it! I'm too old to be mad at you this long."

Megan growled and chewed harder. The world was ending and she was sitting on her ass crying. She stood to her full height and sighed deeply.

"Just like dad always said… "The world will keep on going until the day it happens to end, and people who behave differently are the ones who will end it."

Her voice was cracked and unusually deep for a woman. Thirty odd years of silence can do that to a voice. Megan chuckled to herself, which came out much like a wheeze,

" _Now I sound like Dad_."

Gently Megan crouched down to the ground and pulled her trench coat off of the wet and soggy ground and yanked it back onto her back. The ground under her feet hissed at her and one of the eyes on the wall of the cave she had been sleeping in scowled at her.

Megan laughed and punched the eye as hard as she could.

"I'll miss you too dear friend. May you find unhappiness elsewhere."

It had taken her years to come to understand that showing hatred to the living beings of this dimension that did not want to harm you was customary but now, she would miss her dear hatred filled cave.

The cave's eyes retreated back into its walls and the light emanating from the walls died away. Megan sighed. She knew that the spirit of the cave had moved off to another rock structure to inhabit.

Megan took a deep breath and sighed. She missed hugs.

Lainey never had nightmares.

She had a surefire way to get out of nightmares: meow yourself to sleep!

No demonic nightmares for Lainey Pines!

Of course… this was no nightmare.

"Hello there, my dearest Lainey."

Lainey did not know the voice, nor did she want to.

"The world is ending Lainey."

The darkness around her shifted and she could see her surroundings.

Images flashed in front of her; Hunter being crushed to death by a floating black fist unattached to a body, her body falling from the sky into the arms of a woman she at first believed was Nykita until she saw the six fingers and broken glasses, a teen with black and red hair being pulled apart, the triangle from the woods laughing as the walls of The Mystery Shack fell down.

Lainey screamed and sat bolt upright in bed.

In minutes, the terror was gone and she no longer remembered the dream.

She laughed at Hunter as he rushed into the room with his flies undone and hair drenched in no-longer-hot coca.

"Hey Bro Bro! What's on your mind? Why do you look like you had one of your accidents?"

Hunter flushed and looked at his undone flies.

"I was going to the bathroom…."

"With your coco?"

Hunter shrugged

"MULTITASKING."

"You aren't very good at that."

"Why do you think I have coco in my hair?"

Hunter sighed and looked to his bed with an odd expression.

"Lainey can I ask you something?"

She shrugged.

"Do you think that there is something weird going on in this town?"

Lainey nodded and smiled,

"Yes… But it's not news. I'm a twin with a guy who drinks coco and tea at the same time using silly straws while attempting to read _and_ use the bathroom safely. There have been weirder things than triangles with one eye."

Hunter looked at her calmly.

"Aren't you curious about what that thing was?"

Once again, he looked to the bed.

"Nah… You think there is any good R rated movies to see here? Spencer told me that Gravity Falls doesn't really care about age limits on movies. We could see Deadpool _and_ that dumb horror movie you wanted to see. What's so scary about shades of gray anyways?"

The corner of her lip turned up at Hunter's horrified expression. He seemed both proud and shocked.


	4. R Rated Movie

_*Waves*_ _Hi Chloe!_

Hunter wanted to sleep for hours but Lainey had other plans. She dragged him out of bed at six AM and pulled him down the stairs to where Nykita was sipping at her coffee and berating her repairman for not fixing the light bulb. The poor repairman was only trying to help but he couldn't get away from his boss and her rants.

"YOU CALL THAT SCREWING A LIGHT BULB?"

Hunter sighed and buried his nose back into the journal from the forest. He didn't have time for this; his mind was burning with urgent questions that needed answering.

He flopped into his spot at the kitchen table, crossed his legs over one another and placed them onto the table.

"Grauntie Nykita? Why are you yelling at Spencer?"

Nykita smacked her repairman with her newspaper instead of answering.

"Okay."

Hunter took a long sip from Nykita's coffee and closed his eyes. Now, why would anyone write such a journal? Who wrote it? Why were half of the pages ripped out? Why was there blood on the back five pages? Who's blood had it been? How old was the journal?

Hunter paused and gasped.

" _BLOOD._ "

Hunter stared down at the journal, sure enough his subconscious had been right, there was blood staining the last five pages. He had hardly thought about it the night before but now the evidence was right there. Hunter examined the pages, it was clearly more blood than could be classified as a small cut. It looked as though someone had one of his or her limbs sawed off somewhere near the book and bled out over it.

"Gross…"

He paused

"Nah. That's cool as shit. If only you could get DNA testers that worked for this kind of stuff for home use."

"Hey, what's that shit in your hand, Slick?"

Nykita called to Hunter from where she was demonstrating how to screw in a light bulb to her handyman.

"YOUR COFFEE!"

Hunter called back before chugging the entirety of her cup and rushing back upstairs to see why Lainey had yet to come down the stairs.

Lainey was bouncing from bed to bed with surprising grace and accuracy, despite her build she was shockingly light on her feet and seemed to fly from place to place. Of course Hunter couldn't allow that now could he?

"HEY! LAINEY!"

Lainey waved her arms and fell backwards off her bed, her pink hair spreading out on the floor away from her body in an oddly triangular shape.

"So about that R rated movie… What do you want to see first? I have got the times for all the R rated movies in this sleepy old time for the next two weeks in my phone."


End file.
